


After It All Burned Away

by Starbird



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Atonement - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Droids and Animals Go to Heaven Too, F/M, Forgiveness, Healing, Peace, force heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbird/pseuds/Starbird
Summary: Look to the Force, and you will always find your friends.





	After It All Burned Away

The tooka cat was the first thing she saw. Bounding across a rainbow bridge over clear, sparkling blue water to meet her.

The cat had never jumped into her arms when it had been alive.

She laughed when the ball of fur hit her chest and the rough tongue painted her chin and cheek. She wrapped her arms tight around the creature and buried her smile in its soft fur.

Her hip didn't hurt. The chronic pinch in her back had gone, too, along with what had been increasing neuropathic tingling in her left foot and a shoulder that ached.

A hand settled on her shoulder, and she looked up.

 _Papa._ She felt her eyes glisten _. Mama._

_Stardust._

Their hug enveloped her and the cat, and Papa smelled just like she remembered. _Clove. Home._

When she turned from the embrace, she looked for him. A couple who must have been his parents held him, and there were no words. A large group of people and other sentient beings waited patiently behind him.

Awaiting their moment with him, when he could ask their forgiveness.

Rebels. Imperials. Families. Not all wholly innocent, but not all blameless.

He spoke with each of them in turn. _I’m sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing. It was for the greater good. I didn’t know you were innocent. I was trying to protect you._

The sun shined brightly, and she just watched, safe in her parents’ arms.

Forgiveness came easily.

The throng dispersed.

He came to her. He took her hand and clasped it. Brought it up to his face.

_You forgive me, and I forgive you._

_Yes._ The fingertips of her other hand brushed his cheekbone. She looked around his shoulder. _Your parents?_

_Yes._

_It’ll be nice to meet them._

_And yours as well._ He looked up to see her father’s knowing eyes on him as he stood with his arm wrapped around his wife. _Sir –_

But he was quieted. _I forgive you._ Then a smile at his daughter. _Take care of her here as we get to know each other better._

She turned her face to him again, and looked up into his eyes. _Are you in pain?_

He shook his head. _It’s gone. You?_

She shook her head. _And your heart?_

He bent his head to kiss her knuckles. _Light._

When he looked back up at her again, he pulled her gently closer, bent his head again, and he kissed her lips. _I’m too late for that, and I’m sorry for that, too._

But she didn’t agree, and she just smiled at him. Then before they could say anything else, their attention was directed elsewhere: a glimpse of others through the trees:

A pilot, a monk, an assassin, and a security droid.

Hand in hand, they joined their family once more.


End file.
